


You need a little break

by DefWangSoul



Category: GOT7
Genre: Defsoul unvierse, Defsoul´s mixtape, Emotions, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jaebum as solo artist, Love, Sex, Smut, Song Lyrics, Studio Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 16:16:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefWangSoul/pseuds/DefWangSoul
Summary: Dating an artist is not an easy business. Being famous is all fun and glitter until leads to being busy all the time. Having the deadlines and the producer breathing on your neck can be pretty exhausting and stressful. Especially when the new mixtape is being prepared and you need to satisfy your boss. But there are also other people who need to satisfy.





	You need a little break

**Author's Note:**

> Just another thing i wrote instead of doing what i really need to. Procrastination level writing-as-a-coping-mechanism.  
> I hope you enjoy ^^  
> Listen to Def. 1/? vol.3 since i got inspired by those songs

~ ~ ~ 

_Y/N: hey babe. When are you coming back home?_

You send a text to your boyfriend, not really hoping for a _quick_ reply but for any reply at least. You know at times like these you can´t really rely on having your boyfriend whenever you need.

_Y/N: I hope you´re not overworking yourself again_

You decide to go to shower despite the late hour. You don’t think you will get to spend some cuddle time together tonight. Your heart clenches with sadness. It´s been a while since you and Jae spent a night together and it starts to hunt you in your sleep. For past couple of weeks, he has been exhausted and tired every time you wanted some action from him and despite you could feel the desire that was in him too, it wouldn’t be it. It wouldn’t be what you want and at this point, you want _a lot_.

You step into the glassed shower in your apartment and think of everything he would do if he was here and full of energy. You think of your first time together and the way he made you feel even after few days of the first encounter. It was something ethereal and it didn’t matter how many times you did it, it always felt like the first time and you couldn’t get enough of it. You couldn’t get enough of _him_.

But it wasn’t just the physical thing. After the action, Jae would always lean to you and talk about the most important things with you. It didn’t matter how much you looked at it, despite his incredibly good-looking appearance, it was his mind that made you fall for him. His thoughts and the way he could express himself. The easy way he was able to explain even the most serious issues. It was something you have never seen before and it made you fall in love with him every time you got to talk.

But right now, you would much more appreciate _not talking_ because even just a thought of your boyfriend makes you feel the tingling in your core. Of course you could take things into your own hands, literally. But it wouldn’t be the same. No one could ever make you feel the way he does, not even you yourself. The way he looks at you, the way he touches you and the way he makes you feel when he tells you how beautiful you are and how lucky he is to have you. No one will ever make you feel more loved than when he is with you. He has the power to connect the physical with the mental and that was something no one has ever did when they were with you.

So, now, having the water falling on you, avoiding wetting your hair, you supress the desire burning in you and think of anything else to drive your mind off of Jaebum and his touches. You know he would never deny you what you wanted. He was not like that. He would do everything you would have asked for, regardless his tiredness. But it wasn’t your right to make him even more exhausted than he already was. Sometimes you wanted to be a little selfish though. And he would probably not disagree, as a matter of fact. The longer you think of it, the more you feel like eventually he could maybe appreciate a little distraction. You two have never had sex to vent out your stress, but maybe it´s time to do it now.

As long as you step out of the shower, you hear your phone ring. You walk out of the bathroom to your and Jae´s room, only in a towel, prepared to get dressed for sleep when you see the display popping up with messages.

_Jae: baby I´m so sorry. I got stuck in the studio again_

_Jae: I hope you´re not mad_

_Jae: I promise I will make it up to you_

_Y/N: I couldn’t be mad at you even if I wanted. I´m just worried_

_Jae: I promise this will end soon. We are getting to the end_

_Y/N: I hope everything goes well_

_Jae: it does as long as you inspire me every day_

You stare at the message, your throat clenching. You won´t cry. Not now. He needs you to be here for him, stable and not emotionally unbalanced.

_Y/N: I will always be with you baby_

 

Few minutes pass before his next text arrives.

_Jae: I wish you were here right now_

 

You read the text again and again. You wish so much this was an invitation. And as much as you think of it, there is only one way to find out.

_Y/N: what would we do if I was there?_

_Jae: I have some ideas_

_Y/N: give me example?_

_Jae: *sends a photo*_

You stare at his beautiful face, so beautiful despite the undeniable hint of tiredness. You can see he was working hard all day again and still you want to kiss those cheeks and eyes and trace the outline of his jaw. But the way his eyes are half lid, just as he does every time you are about to have sex soon and the way his tongue pokes out just a little at the edge of his mouth…it sends shivers to your spine.

_Y/N: I miss you Jae…_

_Jae: I cant wait to hug you_

 

The decision is made and you don’t respond anymore. Instead you put on your hoodie, _his_ hoodie actually and a pair of ripped jeans, almost the same as he wears. You grab the phone and car keys and get out of the flat as quick as possible.

When the cold air hits you as you rush through the door quickly, you feel your hair wet anyway from the shower you had few moments ago. But you don’t mind. Just twenty minutes. Twenty minutes between you and Jaebum. When you sit in the car impatiently, gripping the steering wheel as if your life depended on it, his voice calms your high-raced heart. His voice always does that. Except one type of his voice, one very specific type of voice which you hope you will hear in a while. His bedroom voice. But for the time being, you listen to him singing from the speakers in your car and try to focus your attention to the road.

\------------------------------

When you step in front of the door, your heart sets a killing pace again, as if this was your first date. Actually, you weren’t this excited even on that first date than you are now. You land your knuckles on the door three times, it sounds quietly so you hope he hears it. When it seems he doesn’t, you want to repeat the action but the door opens and Jaebum lets out a sigh. Relieved? Surprised? Excited? A bit of all.

“I thought you fell asleep when you didn’t reply.” He says, giving you that small smile of him that always drives you crazy.

“I thought I would find out myself how much you want to hug me.” You say, smiling back at him, when you are pulled in to crush to his chest.

“Actually I hoped you would get the message…” he mumbles to your hoodie, pulling you impossibly close to him as if he would never see you again if he let you go now.

“You could have just asked me to come straight away.”

“I didn’t want to deny you the sleep.”

“Says the one who sleeps ten hours a week.” You scold him gently, a worry in your voice.

He is silent and just holds you, avoiding the answer as much as possible but you pull out of him and look straight to his face.

“You know I hate when you overwork yourself. And don’t say you don’t because I know you do. Just because I´m not here with you to remind you to sleep doesn’t matter I don’t know you don’t obey my orders.”

He locks his eyes with yours with the guilt in his face.

“I´m trying my best.” He says with a tired smile, but his eyes seem sparkling.

You sigh, crossing your fingers with his and he closes the door behind you before pining you against them.

“I missed you…” he whispers to your lips which are suddenly under his possession.

“Jae…” you tug at his t-shirt a little more desperately than you intended and he understands despite you didn’t say almost anything.

“I know.” He says, rubbing your back and gently biting into your lower lip, just like you love it and you know he needs you as much as you need him.

“Is anyone still here?” you ask in between the kisses that become rougher and needy.

“Why? Are you afraid they might hear you?” he says when squeezing your ass but you know he doesn’t plan to be rough that much. It´s just the play he does all the time. You know he loves touching you and it turns him on when you don’t resist, so you let him.

You let out a moan when he pulls your hips to his core, immediately feeling his excitement of finally having you close after long time.

“I hope you don’t wear much under this…” he tries and slips his fingers underneath the hem of your jacket. “I knew it.” He hums appreciatively when he touches the bare skin.

He kisses you hard before puts your hands up and undresses you to the bra, the lace one, which you didn’t even wear on purpose but what comes handy at this point. Or not really, when he undoes the clasp in one swift move, tracing your skin and tugging the straps down your arms.

“You´re always so beautiful. I will never get used to this.” He hums with _that voice_ you hoped you will hear tonight.

“Only for you baby. No one else gets to see me like this. Only you.” You whisper to his ear, leaning to him so your naked chest touches his clothed one. You lock your hands behind his neck, kissing him hard and with passion before speaking again.

“You know, it´s been almost a year since you own this studio and I can´t believe we still haven’t done it in here.” You say jokingly, panting.

“I think it´s about time to change that.” He chuckles and sticks you off the door, leading you to the comfortable grey sofa on which you spent so many evenings, sitting and watching him work.

When he is about to shove you gently on the couch, you turn places with him at the very last moment and instead you push him down sitting and land on his lap. You caress the nape of his neck, playing lovingly with the mullet. Your other hand glides over his shoulders and you feel they are all tense.

“Baby…” you kiss him gently at first. “Let me do the work tonight.” You tug at his t-shirt and throw it over his head in one go, with him helping you immediately. You kiss your way down his firm broad chest, but your hands are already on his jeans zipper. You feel his hands grip your thighs as you brush over his growing bulge that he is unable to hide anymore.

“Shit…” he curses and jerks a little, his head is throwed back with the thud as it bumps against the wall behind the sofa. You don’t hesitate even for a while and slip your hand to his boxers to cup his already hard dick. You know this is not his full potential. You know it takes just a few more ministrations and he will become _rock_ hard in the matter of seconds. And by the way he bites his lip as he watches your hand cup him, it won´t take longer than really just few seconds.

“Baby, you´re so good…my kitten…” he sighs, locking his eyes on your face.

“Only yours baby. I want to make you feel good. You´re so tensed. You need to rest for a bit.”

“I don’t think I will _rest_ when you continue with that.” His jaw clenches as you pull his boxers down and free his member.

“You deserve the rest. Or the _active_ rest, let´s say.” You wink at him, palming your hand against his length, having his head leaned against the wall once again as you begin to stroke him and your other hand caresses his chest.

“I missed this so much. I missed _you._ ” He whispers but his breath hitches when you slip from his thighs to kneel in front of him.

“You worked so hard, baby. You deserve to feel good now.” You say and with a sigh you lick over his tip and your head immediately spins at the sensation, the feeling even intensified as you hear a moan above your head. His body slides down a little, unable to stay in place despite he is sitting on the sofa. You trace his thighs, so thick you can´t even process it. He has the most beautiful body your eyes have ever seen. And you feel so proud to be the one to see him like this, with eyes closed, almost completely naked, his muscles tensing over your touches and his hands gripping on your shoulders.

You rest your jaw and throat, prepared to do everything in your powers to make him feel as best as possible. You hear the curses he lets from his mouth, something he never does in other situations than having sex with you. Your hand holds the base of his dick and the other remains on his thigh, squeezing it occasionally. When you feel him deep in your throat, you also notice his undeniable urge not to fuck his hips to your mouth even more. He is being considerate but it´s you who is in charge tonight. You hollow your cheeks unexpectedly and suck on him few times before his grip on your shoulder hardens, making you even prouder than before. You begin to feel the slightly salty taste in your mouth, his dick heavy on your tongue, already leaking precum. You move your head up, almost letting out of him, but just to the moment he can´t hold himself and shoves in your mouth again gently.

“Fuck, your mouth is so good. Always so good…holy shit, do that again!” he groans when you twirl your tongue around his length teasingly. You can´t hold back the smile and repeat the action, eliciting another moans from him, this time much louder. His hips buck up a little but you are prepared for that. You relax your throat once again, letting him fuck your mouth as much as he wants. Your eyes remain closed so that he doesn’t see the tears that appear in the corners.

After few more moves he touches your cheeks, a signal for you to pull out of him. You do so with a pop, a tiny string of your saliva running down your chin but you wipe it with the back of your hand, looking at him, licking your lips. You know how much this turns him on, seeing you like this.

You smirk at him, tugging on his jeans and boxers still pulled down only to his knees. You feel the wetness spread in your own panties, hoping to be filled in a while. You fight the urge to touch it, but he notices and smiles. Leaning forward, he looks down to your core and belly, and pulls your chin up with his index finger.

“You want to touch yourself, kitten?” he says when you try to squeeze your thighs in attempt to supress the desire building up down there, but biting your own lip betrays you right away.

“Do it baby. Let me see how you touch yourself.” He suggests you and moves his hand to his dick to palm himself while watching you. You sit back to your heels, spreading your thighs as far as you can and your hand remains on his knee.

The moment you touch your wet heat your eyes close and your heart clenches over the long-craved sensation. You know he likes to play games sometimes, and although you would like more if _he_ was the one touching you, you remind yourself to look at him again, throwing a little show before the real action.

You bite your lip as you brush over the clit, circling it and imagining it was Jae´s finger. Your nails dig into his knee as your nerves get stimulated over and over. You could relieve at least some of the desire yourself before he does. Your buck your hips unintentionally to your own hand, circling the sensitive area more and soon your grip on Jae´s knee even hardens and you throw your upper body forward, squeezing your thighs together as the first wave of orgasm hits you.

“Shit, baby…come here.” You hear him say somewhere above you but you´re too overwhelmed to react immediately. You feel his hand on your arm, pulling you up to sit next to him.

“Kitten, you like touching yourself, right?” he asks, kissing your neck and guiding your own hand to touch your heat once again.

“I like it more when you do it.” You whisper and bite his shoulder when his finger slips between your fold the moment you say that.

“Like this?”

Instead of as answer you place your leg over his thigh and the other one around his waist. The moans can´t be held anymore and you don’t even try to. He moves his fingers inside you, curling the two digits in, having you hitch your breath.

“I need you to fuck me. Like now.” You request the moment his fingers are not enough for you.

“My impatient kitten.” He chuckles and teases you more with his fingers, his thumb rubbing the clit in addition. “I love you so much. You can´t even imagine.” He says and finds your lips, not giving a shit you just sucked him off few moments ago. He pushes his tongue in your mouth, and his fingers deeper in your hole and soon you feel yourself being pushed to your back and he is peaking above you in the next moment. Having your legs locked on his own back he pushes his hips forward, slowly and easily entering your heat, leaving you panting. This is what you wanted. This is the shift you hoped for. You wind your arms around his neck and pull him down to you, kissing him when he pulls out and pushes back in, rougher than the last time, though still lovingly.

“Baby, I know you are tired but I can´t do it all vanilla tonight.” You say and dig your heels into his back in attempt to encourage him.

“You´re so needy, kitty.” He giggles with a smirk and gives you _that_ thrust. Powerful and needy, just what you need right now.

“Fuck…yes. That’s what I´m talking about.”

He repeats the action immediately, leaving you moaning loudly as he hits that spot in you, harder than you expected. Your hips jolt up, meeting his bones slamming to yours.

“I´m never that tired for this, baby. Don’t you ever forget that.” He says and stresses his words with another hard thrusts. The obscene sounds fill the room but you don’t care. You don’t care about who can hear you. He pounds into you with strength and you scream his name when his moves become even harder.

“Shit, I´m coming. I´m coming Jae…” you feel him hit your g-spot one more time and it sends you over the edge sooner than you thought. Your eyes close shut and your head spins, Jae thrusting you through your high until he himself comes hard inside you. You feel the come spill around your walls, although clenched tightly around him, pumping him dry until there is nothing else to give. He tries to stay propped on his arms, but you pull him on you, needy to feel him close. He pants on your chest, leaving occasional kisses there.

“We need to shower now.” He chuckles when he kisses your cheek and corner of your lips sloppily.

“That sounds great.” You agree and being pulled up you try not to leave stains on his sofa. He leads you to the separate small bathroom which comes very handy right now. You watch him put on the tap and you notice his face. It looks happy and shiny, Jae himself looks alive as ever.

\---------------------------------------

When you´re clean and in your clothes again, laying on the sofa, cuddled in his arms and your legs are locked, you let yourself be caressed by his hand. You listen to his calm breath, knowing and imagining he is smiling softly above your head.

“I´m so glad you came here tonight. I know I´m terrible for working so much and leaving you on your own.” He says quietly.

“You´re not terrible. I understand that. You have duties and that´s okay. I just feel so worried when you work this much.”

“I promise it will end soon and I´ll have a rest then.” He places a long kiss in your hair, pulling you closer to him to assure you as much as possible about his words.

“So, Defsoul drops something new soon?” you ask, turning your head up to look at his smiling face.

“Five somethings, actually.” He shrugs his shoulders.

“Five? The last time I asked it was three songs.” You twitch your brows in confusion.

“I did some more. You wanna see?”

When you nod your head slowly, he stands up and walks to the control panel. You watch his swift moves, amazed and excited.

He sits on the chair, clicking to the folder and in a while, the guitar tunes come up. You stay in your spot on the sofa, watching him fixing the sound.

_When I get anxious, you always tell me that you love me_

_When I´m lonely, you always fall asleep next to me…_

You sit up, your hands placed next to you, as you listen to the lyrics that fill the room in just the right volume to make your heart skip few beats.

_If you wanna be mine, Don’t be away from me not even for a second_

_Please brag that I´m yours everyday_

_There will be something for me, I already know_

_I want it as many times_

_Even though I heard it before, I´m not tired of it._

Your heart does _that_ thing. The thing which is always inevitable every time you hear him talk, sing, laugh, anything. It is filled with so much love it could explode in the very next second and you would die happier than ever. You stand up and come to him, winding your arms around his chest from behind, leaning down to his cheek.

_The more I see you I want you, yeah_

_I want only you, all of you_

_The more I see you I want you, yeah_

_The seat next to you is only for me, yeah_

_Everytime, I want you_

_Everywhere, I want you_

_Because of you, no way_

He turns the volume down a little, touching your hand and leaning his back to the chair.

“Can I assume this is about me?” you ask shyly, already knowing the answer anyway.

“It´s about you. _For_ you. I wrote this few days ago.” He takes your hand to walk you around the chair and pulls you down to sit on his thigh.

“Baby, what…this is beautiful. I don’t even have the right words for this.” You supress the tears, the happy tears, and wind your arm around his neck.

“It´s just…I always have you on my mind. And when I said everything will be fine as long as you inspire me every day, I meant it. All of it, every single word.” He plays with your fingers gently, crossing them with his. You lean down to kiss him, as much as you can, as lovingly as you can and you still feel it´s not enough.

“Baby, you are the most beautiful person on this earth. I can´t even process I am this lucky to have you by my side.”

“I know it´s kinda cheesy but it´s all because of you.” He reaches to your cheek. “I want this to be included in the mixtape. As my thanks to you. And thanks _for_ you.” He smiles at you and you admire the soft shapes his eyes make when he does so.

“Thank _you._ It´s amazing and…the lyrics…oh my god.” At this point you can´t hold back the tears anymore. You let it out, staring into the screen and then at him, at this beautiful and sincere soul, extraordinary artist and you feel the peace in your heart. Right here, close to Jaebum, feeling safe in his arms and feeling more loved than ever.

“I love you so much, Jae.” Looking him in the eyes you express your most sincere feelings, holding onto him and never wanting to let go.

When the song is over, you look at the screen again and notice another title written on the list.

“What is this? The second one? Be with you…”

“That’s a …” he starts, scratching his nose cutely.

“What?” you rise your brows and click on the title.

“That’s another one. You got me the muse.” He tilts his head to the side.  “It´s gonna be included as well.” He sighs with a smile and doesn’t try to stop you when you turn the volume up.

The sound as if clock ticking fills up the room and you listen expectantly and with interest. You feel his hand land on your thigh, caressing it here and there, playing with the holes ripped in the jeans fabric.

_When I see my reflection in your eyes_

_I know that there isn’t anything more important_

_I hope you will stay in my arms all day_

_Because it´s you, I hope your desire is me_

_Even the air feels like it´s you_

Your eyes meet his, a tear running down your cheek and he catches it with his finger.

“I hope this is a happy tear.” He asks shyly but with a smile brighter than the moon light outside the window.

“No one has ever written a song for me.”

“Then it´s my pleasure to be the first one to do so.” He says with his _bedroom voice_ , kissing your lips once again, leaving the music play and you follow the lyrics he wrote. You cuddle in his arms, leaning your head on his shoulder and resting your hand on his chest. Melted in him, in his scent and touches, you listen as the song goes on, undeniable love filling your heart and you know the only place you want to stay forever is by Jaebum´s side. That spot was made for you and you take it with everything that comes. No matter what it is, good or bad, happy or sad, easy or difficult. As long as you can experience it together with him, support him, listen to him, understand him and love him, there is nothing you can´t do in this life.

_When I walk down the road, holding your hand_

_It feels like I´m walking on a flower road_

_When our eyes meet and get closer_

_I feel like_

_I have the world._

_Please let the time stop like this_

_When I´m with you, I want more_

_I don’t want to be apart, not even for a second_

_Be by my side forever_

_I always want to be with you girl_

_I can show you my mind_

_I can give you everything I have_

_As long as I have you, I don’t desire anything else._

~ ~ ~

**Author's Note:**

> leave comments if you liked it :)


End file.
